


search and destroy.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Moaning, Not unsafe just unprotected, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, but thats just ao3 tags fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Sander comes home after a long day with a mission to ruin Robbe after  hes been sending him teasing messages all day
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	search and destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is your warning that this is explicit and filthy!!! proceed with caution and read tags properly.  
> -thanks to my angel, T (theeeronaaa on Tumblr) for the concept of this and every concept on this website 😂  
> -enjoy

Sander only had one mission for tonight as he's on his way home back from an endless day at the academy. He left at the crack ass of dawn to arrive early and finish up a project that was due at 10. And only now, at a quarter to 8 was he finishing his day. He's starved and tired and to top it off, Robbe had been an absolute texting nuisance all day as its Robbe's day off. Which Sander hadn't minded one bit but then the naughty texts started coming in, with photos to top it off and Sander's had a semi for hours and honestly needs to end this night with a release. And after Robbe spelled out everything he wanted tonight, Sander was ready to fuck Robbe into a two day sleep. 

After the five flight of steps, he catches his breath as he unlocks the door to their small apartment. He drops his backpack in the entry hall and trails into the kitchen where he hears the sink running. Robbe has headphones on and hasn't noticed his presence yet so he chooses to revel in that. Leaning on the wall at the entry of the kitchen, watching Robbe sing under the breath as he washes the dishes. He's dressed in Sander's oversized black graphic tee that surely looks like a dress on Robbe but he wore it in the naughty photos he sent Sander earlier, so it only makes his dick twitch as the photo is well embedded in his mind. As Robbe remains lost in the song, Sander slides into the kitchen and Robbe quickly catches him in his peripheral. But before Robbe can even process Sander's presence, the blond presses up behind Robbe and gives a kiss to his shoulder and the back of his neck. Robbe takes off his headphones after turning off the water and giggles at his boyfriend's touch, "Hi." He says, turning his head back to give him a kiss, "Whats going on?"

Sander shoots his brows up at Robbe with a pointed look, "Are we acting innocent now?" 

Robbe smiles and turns around to look up at Sander and loops his arm around him, "What do you mean?"

"Knew what you were doing." He mumbles and leans into smother his neck. "Been turned on all day because of you." He groans. "And you're still in my shirt." He sighs sexually frustrated as he pinches at the sides of the shirt.

Robbe picks Sander's head up from the crevice of his neck, his hands firm on his cheek and pulls him in for a delicious, long awaited kiss. 

"Been thinking about ruining you all day." Sander whispers against his lips with a squeeze to Robbe's ass. Robbe pulls back from the kiss hesitantly and glances up at Sander, watching his eyes darken, "Do it." He confidently replies, his voice barely above a whisper.

And with that, Sander slams his lips into Robbe's, rekindling their kiss and it quickly turns wet and sloppy, filled with their tongues clashing into each other's. Robbe runs his damp hands under Sander's layers, just to get them on his chest and feel his warm skin on his clammy hands. His hands run up and down Sander's abdomen, up to graze his hard nipples. Sander swallows the moan that escapes Robbe's mouth when Sander squeezes his ass again, separating his cheeks.

Their lower bodies are pressed firmly against each other, providing a bit of much needed friction for them both. Sander pulls back from the kiss, lips plump and glistening, jaw hung agape as he catches his breath. He licks his lips and recklessly tugs off his jacket, throwing it elsewhere, "Get on your knees." 

The demand sends a wave of dopamine through Robbe and it quickly hardens him up as he gets down on his knees in front of his boyfriend. Not waiting for the next cue, he tugs his boyfriend's jeans off and boxers down to his ankles. His mouth suddenly waters at Sander's erection that slaps up once released after having been confined for so long. He wraps his small hand around it, swiping over the head as he glances up at Sander. He likes pushing a desperate Sander right over the edge and just teasing him just a bit too much where it annoys him. It always riles him up and heightens any sexual experience.

"Suck me off." Sander orders. 

Robbe ignores the demand and glances down at the hard on in his hand and strokes it in decliately and teasingly, not putting much pressure on effort.

"Baby!!" Sander groans, his head falling back.

"Hmm?" He smiles looking up at him. "What do you want?"

Sander glares down at him and Robbe smiles innocently. He proceeds to drop his hand and tucks his hands in between his thighs, communicating to Sander that he's going to take whatever he's going to give him and he was ready. So Sander pushes his thumb into Robbe's mouth, widening it up and slaps his dick against Robbe's awaiting tongue. An uncontrollable moan escape his parted lips, excited for his mouth to be filled after desperately waiting all day. Sander's dick is heavy on his tongue and he's excited to let Sander have at it with him. His own hands remain in place as Sander's lock in Robbe's hair, to control him but also to ensure the back of his head doesn't hit the cabinet behind him. 

Sander starts slowly thrusting his hips, just to tease himself, prepare himself for what's to come. Getting lost in the sensation of his dick getting wet and engulfed in Robbe's warm mouth. It's slow and pleasurable, each thrust sending a curl through his lower abdomen. He looks down at Robbe and caresses his cheeks with his thumb, "Look at me." Robbe's adjusts his gaze and Sander gets lost in those big brown eyes innocently gazing back up at him and the innocence of those eyes with a dick in his mouth right below it just does something to Sander, "Fucking beautiful." He says gazing down at him. Robbe squeezes Sander's thigh and doesn't lose eye contact, heightening the tension and anticipation of how Sander is eventually going to wreck him. 

Sander tugs at Robbe's chin and pats his cheek, "Open wider." Robbe widens his mouth and Sander pushes himself down Robbe's throat and lets out a guttural moan. He does it once more and pulls out. He pushes back in, telling Robbe to close his mouth and the heat around his dick as it lives down Robbe's throat is already getting him so unbelievably turned on so he takes it up a notch. Cradling Robbe's head, he starts fucking into his mouth without much of a warning but Robbe's been comfortable using their safe word so he has no problem changing the pace like this considering Robbe has expressed his love for Sander's complete and utter control in the bedroom. 

  
Sander starts giving long and deep strokes, thrusting into Robbe's mouth and pulling out each time, the string of saliva on his dick and Robbe's chin getting thicker and wetter. Slobber and spit linger around his mouth but Robbe still stays put, hands still firm in between his thighs as if it his throat isn't getting destroyed.

"You're being so good, baby." Sander praises and it goes to Robbe's head, and he only wants to behave more, to hear more praises and compliments leave Sander's pink lips. Sander pulls out and swipes the head of his dick against Robbe's lips, giving him a second to rest, "You going to open your throat for me?" Sander asks.

"Yes." He says softly in the most precious voice that Sander nearly came. He shoves his cock back in between his boyfriend's lips, hands locked in his hair as he pushes him far down so his nose is nuzzled against his skin and Sanders cock is sitting pretty down his boyfriend's throat. The blond's eyes nearly roll back at his entire cock being engulfed and Robbe continues to be the pleaser that he is and tries his best to open his throat up a bit more, despite the frequent gagging. Robbe eventually pushes back against Sander's thigh, needing a breather and nods again when he's ready. Sander thrusts into his mouth again until Robbe is deep throating him and for good measure, gives short thrusts down his throat as Robbe chokes on his dick.

Sander presses his fingers up against the front of Robbe's neck, feeling his cock inside his boyfriend's esophagus, "Fuck yes, Robbe." He groans, being sure not to put too much pressure but there was no hiding that he was getting off from the touch. Sander pulls back and Robbe looks up to him with watery eyes and a messy mouth but it only entices Sander more. He pulls Robbe up from the floor and slams his lips into his, lapping up the mess around his lips. The brunette grabs Sander's hand and pushes them towards his ass and into his briefs, "Give it to me." He whines. After a bit more making out, Sander pulls back breathless, "Get the lube?"

Robbe runs into their room to grab it quickly and hands it to Sander. Robbe turns around and bends over, arms resting against the counter. He pushes his briefs down and lifts up the baggy shirt and Sander bites down on his bottom lip at the sight because for fuckssake, absolutely unreal. There's no way he should have it this good. 

.

If Sander had it his way, he would finger Robbe all night. The way his thighs are trembling, he's moaning and panting into his arm, leaving a puddle of drool onto his arm, the way he's begging and holding himself open for Sander, he would never stop. Would finger him until he came all over the kitchen floor and then finger him some more for good measure but when Robbe starts begging and whining repeatedly, Sander pulls his fingers out and stuffs them into his mouth, sucking them clean. He grabs the lube once more to moisten his dick up. He pulls Robbe in for a quick kiss and reaffirming his love for him intermeditely and pushes him back down over the counter. Robbe grips onto the edge, as if preparing himself for lift off. He waits in anticipation just hearing small movements behind him, unsure if Sander was still prepping or teasing but when he feels the head at his rim, he bites down on his bottom lip, already so fucking excited to be filled and fucked out of his mind. 

But the teasing continues, Sander just nudging the head at his opening and slapping his dick on his ass but not yet giving Robbe what he wants so he pushes back, holding it will catch his rim again and he can take control but Sander slaps his ass and tells him to stay still so he does. "Come on." He whines with a little shake of his body, getting increasingly impatient. 

"Can I just admire how hot you look for a second?" Sander asks and Robbe rolls his eyes, there's no time to be a sap when his dick is this desperate for release, no time at all. He just needs to be filled in someway, so to quench his starvation, he grabs Sander's hand and stuffs a couple of fingers into his mouth and moans against them, just to satiate him, hold him over until Sander gives him what he's needed all day. But he should of known it wouldn't end there because Sander is a sucker for his fingers in Robbe's mouth and vice versa so he refocuses his attention on this and stuffs his finger further, "Suck on them." 

Robbe closes his eyes and bobs his head back and forth on Sander's fingers, the cold metal of his ring on his tongue. Robbe gets lost in the fingers in his mouth, that he nearly loses his balance when Sander pushes inside of him. Robbe's mouth falls agape with a loud moans and Sander's fingers drop out and grip onto Robbe's hips, lifting the t shirt up to rest on his mid-back. 

When Sander stays buried inside of Robbe without movement, the small brunette has absolutely had enough of the teasing and starts fucking back against Sander's dick, chasing his own pleasure but Sander has no complaints. He keeps a firm stance as to not lose his balance and watches Robbe's ass bounce back onto him. He gives a slap to his ass and Robbe lets out a soft mewl, and buries his face into the counter. After his urge to take control dominates, Sander tightens his hold on his boy's waist and started fucking him and Robbe's eyes roll back, his mouth falling open and the sound caught in his throat, "Yes!" He moans, barely audible to Sander. 

Despite the ample fingering, Robbe still feels a bit of stretch just as he likes and its absolutely driving him wild which each and every thrust because being with Sander always was a bit of a stretch. He lifts himself up off the counter, arching his back as he turns back, begging for a much needed kiss. And as Sander's lips are about to press into his, the blond pulls back, their lips hovering close and Sander smirks, clearly loving the tease. Robbe softly whines, "Kiss me." 

Sander instead slowly and tauntingly licks at Robbe's bottom lip watching Robbe let out a soft cry of desperation and finally closes the gap between them, coordination and skill long gone while while fucking, especially in this position but its enough for Robbe. Feeling Sander's lips against his and his tongue in his mouth for even a fraction of a second was enough. Robbe's back stays arched when Sander's right hand grabs up onto his neck and keeps him in place as he slows down his thrust. He licks at the shell of Robbe's ear, sucking right behind his earlobe and marking up his neck. He kisses his pale skin and nibbles on his lobe before whispering in his ear, "Want me to fuck you until you come?" He whispers seductively in his ear. His hot breath and sensual tone gives Robbe goose bumps down his body and he nods. Sander gives a squeeze to his neck, "Tell me."

"Want you to fuck me, Sander." He chokes out.

"Is that what you want?" He whispers, the thrust still remaining tortuously slow. "Yes, Sander. Yes please!!" He begs. "Please." He cries out, his arm slapping back to hit Sander's hips, urging him that he wants it. "You said you would ruin me so do it!" And that pushes Sander over the edge because he doesn't like to be doubted. He locks his hand in Robbe's hair, pushing him back down to the counter so his cheek is pressed into the white surface and starts ramming into him, and Robbe lets out the most intense noise he's heard all night. "Shit!" Robbe curses, his hands clawing onto the counter for something to grip onto as Sander pounds into him. The sounds of Sander's hips slapping against Robbe's ass echoing throughout their tiny apartment. Robbe's legs start to shake again, getting wobbly and unsteady as Sander ruins him as he deserves. The thrusts are short and erratic and Robbe lets out a cry when Sander lifts up one of Robbe's leg and hits on his prostate. 

"Holy fuck." Robbe gasp, a gasp sounding like one of disbelief of the pleasure. He blindly reaches back for whatever hand isn't in his hair and grabs Sander's other arm to hold onto it. Maybe soon bite and cry into it if needed but he needed something now to grip as Sander reminds him exactly why he should never doubt him. He doesn't stop for a moment, the pace and thrust keep up and Sander's heavily panting against his back. Robbe claws at Sander's arm, screaming into it as Sander pounds onto the prostate harder and Sander's arm is no longer enough. He reaches up for a cabinet handle to grip onto otherwise he's about to collapse onto the floor this very second.

"I want you to come." Sander whispers in his ear. Robbe was on the edge the whole time and before Sander even gets the words come out of his lips, he lets himself go, "Fuck!!!! Oh fuck." He cries out as his load spills all over the kitchen floor. Sander still makes no move to stop though. He continues to destroy his insides and Sander eyes roll back when feels the heat rising in the pit of his belly and soon shoots his load inside of Robbe's ruined hole. He cries out into Robbe's sweaty back and Robbe whines feeling Sander's come fill him up. Sander slowly pulls out so his head is resting at the rim and watches his come spill out onto the tip of his dick. He stuffs his fingers into Robbe's hole, causing the smaller boy to hiss at the touch but Sander quickly slide his fingers out.

He holds his dick at the base and lifts Robbe up to give him a soft kiss. Robbe pulls back and glances down in between them and sees the state of his boy's cock and gets back on his knees. Sander grips the head of his dick and squelches the come off as it drips onto Robbe's eager tongue. Robbe happily licks the rest off as Sander stuffs his own fingers into his mouth to lick up the reminnance. Robbe pulls back, and sits back on his knees, "I can't get back up." He jokes but also his legs had no strength to get him up if he wanted to. Sander chuckles and sits down on the floor, leaning in for a kiss, "So good."

Robbe throws himself into Sander's arms and lets out a sigh of relief, "I can die happily now." He giggles and Sander smiles and leans down to give him one more kiss, "What do you need me to do for you right now?"

"Just need you to hold me." Robbe says and so Sander stays settled naked on the kitchen floor, with his pants still at his ankles and Robbe's come drenched on the floor but with his boy still in his arms and held him for as long as he needed 

**Author's Note:**

> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
